This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A knee joint prosthesis typically comprises a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and the tibial component are designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia, respectively. The femoral component is further designed to cooperate with the tibial component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical knee joint. Such knee joint prostheses are generally referred to as primary knee prostheses. Knee joint prostheses, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate natural knee motion as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of flexion. In some instances however, it may be necessary to replace an existing prosthesis. Such replacement prostheses are generally referred to as revision knee prostheses. Some knee joint prostheses incorporate a tibial insert or bearing that is fixed relative to the tibial component. Such a configuration may have a very constrained tibiofemoral articulation in axial rotation. During surgery, the tibial component may be rotationally aligned with tibial landmarks. Similarly, the femoral component may be rotationally aligned with femoral landmarks. Therefore, the tibial and femoral components may be positioned independently of each other. Because they are positioned independently, the femoral component and the tibial component may not optimally align with each other. In this regard, when highly constrained articulations are forced to mate, the constrained bearing and the bone/implant interface may experience undesirable higher stresses.